1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices and in particular to an improved snap ring lock seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art two piece seals are known which are joined by a flexible cable and in which the cable is shaped into a U-shape or loop but such loops are vulnerable to being cut or broken by a thief who can insert a rod through the loop and apply pressure by turning the rod until the cable is broken.